


nice & slow

by CapnShellhead



Series: birthday remix [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Steve is determined to prove that everyone has a "thing".





	nice & slow

Tony returns home from a Stark Industries meeting in Beijing. He finds the common floor deserted and quiet, save for the clink of a glass and porcelain in the kitchen. “My old man,” he mutters even as he smiles to himself and follows the sound. He’d made it home after Steve went out for his morning run. As ridiculous as it was, Steve ran more than fifteen miles every morning around dawn. Any less than that and he got antsy, as he explained to Tony the few times he rolled over and tried to keep the super soldier in bed for a few more minutes.

He finds Steve drinking coffee at the table and reading the paper - a physical newspaper as if it were still 1942. He rolls his eyes at the fond warmness in his stomach. Six months of this and he still got like this just being around the guy? It was sickening and honestly a bit worrying. He didn’t care if Pepper thought it was cute and Rhodey thought Steve was a good influence; this whole giddy, love-struck thing had to stop. He tells himself this even as Steve looks over and beams - honest to god _beams_ at Tony. Tony pushes down the stupid grin fighting its way to his face and lets Steve welcome him in. He holds out a watch box, “I got you a present,” he sings quietly. 

Steve kisses him sweetly, sets the box down and Tony lets out a near pornographic moan at the taste of coffee. Steve pulls back, amused as Tony sinks into his arms and steals his coffee mug. He chugs half of it, even complaining, “Jeez, would it kill you to put a little sugar in here?” Steve rolls his eyes and steals his mug back with a light glare and sets it down on the table. 

His broad hand cups Tony’s face and pulls him in, his tongue sliding between Tony’s lips. Clearly he’d already gotten past the surprise at Tony’s arrival and moved to the next part. He pulled back with a soft smile, his eyes dark as he whispered, “I missed you.” His hands slide over Tony’s ass, “And this too.”

Tony huffs out a laugh, “You’re so weird.” Months ago, he would’ve refrained from saying anything like that because Steve used to turn beet red but now he just shrugs uncaringly and continues to grip Tony tight. He looks over at the opening to the kitchen for a moment and grips Tony’s thigh.

He noses at Tony’s neck and pulls back to say, “You’ve been gone for a week.”

Tony shivers at the look in Steve’s eyes. “Not quite. 6 days,”

“6 very long days,” Steve added. His fingers played at the button on Tony’s pants, his lashes fanning out over his cheeks as he lowered his gaze. “Can you blame me?”

Tony had spent a few very lonely nights with his right hand so, no, he couldn’t blame Steve at all for the risky part of him that was now subtly trying to undo Tony’s belt. “We’re in the kitchen, you maniac.”

“No one’s awake, yet.”

“That we know of,” he shook his head as he stood from Steve’s lap. He had to admit that the affronted look on Steve’s face was actually kind of adorable. He pulled at Steve’s collar as he left the room, “Come on, before you defile the breakfast table.”

Steve lays him down on the bed and pulls his shoes off before yanking Tony to meet him at the edge of the bed. Laughing, Tony helps and lifts up as Steve unzips his slacks. He waits, when he found out Pepper was feeling generous and releasing him early, he went out and bought something special. He wasn’t quite sure how Steve would react but he was betting positive. When Steve pulls the pants off, his jaw slackens and his eyes meet Tony’s curiously. 

Tony nods, plants a foot on the bed as he spreads his legs further. “They were on sale and you know me, can’t resist a good deal.”

They actually weren’t and Tony would be having a talk with their licensing department but the wide-eyed joy on Steve’s face was worth it. He kneeled on the bed, his hands holding Tony’s knees apart as his fingertips trailed softly over the red, white and blue satin. He’d found the panties on a display and had to buy them. The pattern had red and white stripes on the front, blue on the back with a white star in the middle. Sure, he’d gotten a look when he bought them but he didn’t care. 

Steve’s eyes crinkled as he smacked Tony lightly on the thigh and turned him over to see the back. “I like you in my colors,” he murmured, leaning over to trail a line of kisses down Tony’s spine. He gets to the waistband of Tony’s panties and palms his ass possessively. “God, the thought of you buying these and thinking about me makes me so…” he trailed off and Tony starts to turn when Steve’s warm breath sinks into his left cheek. 

He braces himself for Steve to bury his face between his cheeks again; it was a pleasure he’d quickly grown used to. As novel as it was for someone to be _this_ into him, he’d never say he didn’t enjoy it. Steve seemed just as excited to touch him now as he had when they’d slept together the first time. Honestly, Tony was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

He waits for Steve to tear them off but instead, Steve’s fingertips dip below the sides as he gently pulls them off. “Now you’re careful? Do you know how many pairs I’ve had to throw away?”

“I want to see you in these again,” Steve said, unconcerned as he tossed them to the side. His hand comes down hard on Tony's ass, the sound ringing out in the room as he adds, “Besides, you’ve only done this four times. It’s not an epidemic.”

“They’re not cheap,” Tony snarks as Steve smacks him again playfully. “You want me to give you two some time alone?” he asks as Steve bites down softly on his left cheek. 

Steve huffs out a laugh, the warm air sending shivers up Tony’s spine. “I like both of you equally.” 

“Good to know.”

Steve reaches out and takes hold of Tony’s cock. “Did you miss me?” he asks, perfectly timed as he takes up a steady rhythm striping Tony’s cock. 

Tony groans and pushes into Steve’s hand, “Of course I did.” He closed his eyes and sunk down on the bed as Steve stroked him. It was strange being in a relationship where he just let himself be taken care of. Sure, Pepper was a domineering presence and often took over when they had sex but it was near equal to when Tony led things between them. Rumiko liked to lead in their encounters but they could both be a little greedy and demanding of the other’s attention. 

With Steve, he didn’t prevent Tony from taking the lead but it was like he naturally slipped into the giving role when they had sex. The first time, Tony assumed that was because he thought it would be a one-time thing and he had a lot of things he wanted to do. Then a few more encounters went by with more of the same and Tony realized Steve was just a selfless partner. Or, more that he got off on driving Tony crazy just as much as he did giving pleasure to himself. Because Captain America was still a selfless gentleman in bed, the weirdo. 

He’s fully content to lie here with his face in the pillows as Steve jerks him off but Steve was right, it’d been a long 6 days and he missed him. He hears the bedside drawer open and then Steve’s parting his cheeks and smoothing a slick finger over his pucker. Tony sighs into the pillows, relaxing even as he feels the now familiar anticipation take hold. He’d missed this in particular. Steve softly laughs, making Tony feel a little embarrassment at his eagerness. 

Steve plays with him, to Tony’s annoyance. His finger circles Tony’s entrance a few times before he slicks his finger a little more and finally dips inside. There’s a quick intake of breath as Steve gently slides his finger in and pulls back to slide in another. Tony can hear the faint sound of rustling and looks back to see Steve cupping himself carefully, keeping himself at bay. Smirking, he asks, “You okay back there, Captain?”

Steve’s voice comes back strained, “Just fine.” He punctuates the last word with a crook of his fingers, brushing against Tony’s prostate and Tony moans. Steve does it again, and again, grinding against Tony’s thighs slightly. It’s not an angle conducive to dry humping so he can’t be getting much out of it but he continues, his breathing labored as he fingers Tony ardently. “I wish you could see this,” he murmurs and then his voice comes out rougher. “Need to see your face.”

He pulls his fingers out, to Tony’s disappointment and turns Tony over on his back. His cheeks are flushed, his erection bulging in his jeans. He climbs off the bed to remove them but leaves his box briefs on, confusingly. He returns, spreading Tony’s thighs as his fingers dip inside again. Now, Tony can see the way Steve’s eyes watch the way his thick fingers split him open, the way Tony’s balls tighten every time he presses against his prostate. It drives Tony _crazy_.

“Can you – do something? For god’s sake, I can’t –“ his voice cuts off as Steve presses against his prostate again and Tony’s cock actually jerks and starts leaking steadily along his stomach. “Christ.”

“You have quite a mouth on you, you know that?” Steve asks smugly as his fingers continue to work Tony’s hole. Tony’s too flustered to respond as Steve slides down the bed on his stomach. Tony continues to writhe, his hips pressing down to take even more of Steve’s fingers as he feels warm breath on the inside of his thighs. “You take my fingers so well,” he murmurs, nosing into the space where Tony’s groin meets his thigh. Steve kisses his inner thigh softly before licking a stripe from the base of Tony’s cock to the root. 

It serves no purpose other than teasing another spurt of precome from the tip and making Tony reconsider ever being nice to Steve again. Steve licks another stripe and then takes hold of Tony with his free hand. Now is yet another time Tony very much appreciates that Steve is ambidextrous as he keeps a relentlessly consistent rhythm fingering Tony and strokes his cock at the same time. Tony can’t do much but fuck back on Steve’s fingers and into his palm. 

Steve’s breath mists over the leaking tip of his aching cock before tonguing the slit teasingly. Tony’s near tears, babbling pleas, curses, a little of both as Steve finally takes him in his mouth. It’s over in a clever twist of his wrist, a swipe of his tongue and the crooking of his fingers and Tony’s spilling down his throat with a cry. Tony’s eyes are closed, his hips bucking sporadically as Steve smirks around his cock. His thumb massages the soft rim of Tony’s hole as it clenches around his fingers, his cock jerking in his pants. 

It seems to go on forever but then Tony’s sighing and opens his eyes to see Steve watching him fondly. His cock falls softly from Steve’s lips as he comes up to rest his cheek on Tony’s shoulder. He sighs in relief, his breath hot on Tony’s shoulder as he finally gets a hand around his aching cock. Tony pulls him closer and brings their lips together as Steve sets a rapid pace and covers them both in a ridiculous amount of come. Steve’s mouth falls open, a quiet gasp as he comes, shaking in Tony’s arms. 

When he comes down, his hand lazily stroking his cock, he looks up at Tony with tired eyes. “Everyone has a thing,” he murmurs. “Right?”

Tony opens one eye and looks over at him, “Hmm?”

“Everyone has a thing, right?” At Tony’s tired confusion, Steve presses a kiss to his head and gets up to clean up. He comes back from the bathroom with a washcloth and explains, “Bruce likes intelligence; Nat likes competency; Clint likes… available and you know what my thing is. What’s yours?”

Tony thought for a moment but came up with nothing. “Sex, I guess.”

“Tony,” Steve chided and tossed a pillow at him. He climbed on the bed and cleaned the drying come off of his abdomen. “Everyone has a thing.”

“I guess I don’t,” Tony said as Steve set the cloth down and touched lightly as his swollen entrance. It was a pleasant soreness, one he’d grown used to even if it occasionally meant knowing looks from Thor and Clint in the mornings. Screw them, the sex was amazing and even more worth it when Steve flushed at the sight of him the next day. 

Tony honestly didn’t have an answer to Steve’s question. He found some people attractive; okay, a lot of people. He knew what his turn offs were: selfishness, greed, people who used others, willful ignorance, neglectful parents – basically any trait he associated with Obadiah or his father. If asked what he found attractive, it was an impossibly long list and he wouldn’t even know where to begin. But there was no _one thing_ he could pinpoint that made him go from 0 to 100 right away. Nothing that brought that same look Steve always got when Tony walked past him in an old pair of jeans.

Steve’s fingers went from careful touching to massaging and his breathing grew heavy. Tony smiled internally but kept his face neutral. See how long he could draw this out. “I’ve been with a lot of different people, Steve. You know that. I’ve dated musicians, artists, CEO’s, baristas, mathematicians, professors, basketball players, not a lot of doctors…”

Steve was doing his best to pay attention, never one to intentionally be rude but his eyes were glazing over slightly. Tony could’ve been saying anything right now. “No Hulks so far… no gods. I may have dated a spy or two, could never really be certain. Only one super soldier though. One incredibly, horny super soldier who looks about two seconds away from fucking me into the mattress right now. Or he would be if he wasn’t being so damn polite.” He shifts, pushing himself further on Steve’s fingers and Steve finally snapped out of it. 

“I’m sorry-“ he starts as Tony cuts him off with a kiss. He groans, lets himself fall into it before he pulls back to add, “You just – you feel so good and it’s been six days!”

 

X

Steve thinks about it. 

He puts way more thought into it than Tony had because it was baffling to him. Not that Tony was attracted to several different attributes but that Tony didn’t have that _one_ , the _one thing_ that drove him crazy. Hell, because of Tony, Steve was even discovering a couple new things: Tony wearing his dog tags and Tony wearing panties in his colors. 

Everyone he knew had a thing. They didn’t all publicize it but Steve was observant. When they were younger, he’d noticed Bucky had a thing for great pair of legs. Sam had a thing for lush lips. Maria once gave a double take when Thor was shirtless. Sharon seemingly forgot her combat skills when Nat trapped her between her thighs during sparring so he wagered she had a thing for thick thighs. 

Everyone seemed to have a thing. 

So, logically Tony must have one.

X

He tried suits first. Tony wore a lot of them and spent time around beautiful people in suits. He seemed to appreciate the suit Steve wore to his birthday party so he’d give it a shot. Unfortunately, there weren’t a ton of opportunities to just show up somewhere in a suit so he waited until the Richards Foundation’s charity ball. Tony scored an invite and told Steve he was only going to support Sue. 

Steve wore the tux he’d been given for his very first team outing. Tony gave him an appreciative once over before they got in the limo and he had to hastily roll the partition up as Tony got on his knees. It wasn’t running into furniture appreciative but Tony had never done _that_ before in a moving vehicle. So, he counted it as a win. He didn’t think this was _it_ , however so he decided to try a couple more ideas. 

He was a man on a mission.

 

X 

He tried dirty talk but he was complete rubbish at it. Firstly, he couldn’t quite tell when the moment was right to begin so he just started in as Tony was taking his clothes off and there was nothing more awkward than stuttering through all the ways he wanted to make love to Tony (yes, he used those words) when Tony was hopping around trying to get his pants off. His foot got stuck in one leg and he fell face first as Steve was telling him how he would “caress his body”. Steve ended up running over to help him and laughed so hard he was more of a burden than a help to him. 

Eventually they tumbled into bed laughing and there wasn’t a need to talk very much after that.

X

He tried finding reasons to go shirtless. Running into Tony on his way from the shower. Summer jogs without a shirt because it was suddenly too hot to wear one outside. Working out in the gym without a shirt. Tony certainly didn’t cause any accidents and Steve still got laid but nothing seemed to make that much of a difference except that Thor took it as a confirmation that all clothing was optional. Nothing was less sexy than Steve having to dive in front of Thor during their weekly visit from Fury.

X

As a last ditch effort, Steve tries striptease. 

Tony’s sitting on the couch in front of his bed watching Steve saunter towards him, undoing the buttons on his shirt. He knows he’s not very good at this – having no real frame of reference. He doesn’t understand why Tony starts giggling half way through it. Finally he stops inches from Tony and crosses his arms. “What? What is it?”

“I’m sorry, I just – that’s the look you get when you’re charging into battle. What are you going to do? Launch an attack on my ass?”

“I’m considering it,” Steve replies sternly and Tony shivers from his place on the couch. The lights dim, Tony pulls Steve closer and he gets rewarded for his efforts. So, he can’t really complain. 

X 

They’d been dating eight months when Fury got word of an AIM squadron in Germany and rather than risk the team going, he chose Clint and Steve. Tony was rather huffy about it, asking why Fury needed to send a human at all instead of an audiovisual drone. Steve knew he was just worried at the heart of it. In some way, he thought Fury knew too from the way he guaranteed that he’d pull them out if it seemed like things were going south. Steve likes to think he would’ve promised that regardless but Fury was known for keeping his cards close to the chest. 

After a rather memorable night, Steve and Clint leave for Germany and it’s another four weeks before Steve sees Tony again. He forgets all about his little side project when he gets back. He just wants Tony, a hot shower and a shave. He’d forgotten to pack razors and Clint just suggested he go without - better disguise that way. Steve went along with it because it was easier and it wasn’t like he had anyone to look good for in the field. Now, he’s back and sitting through the debrief and Tony won’t stop staring at him. 

He’d finished speaking now and leaned back, his chair situated directly across from Tony. He looked well for the most part, although Steve could see the deep lines beneath his eyes. He’d been worried. Of course he’d been. If this had happened the other way around and it was _Tony_ that disappeared for four weeks - a snap and Steve winced, taking his hand off the cracked tabletop. Nat shot him a look before returning to Fury. Tony, who hadn’t stopped staring at Steve since he got here, just furrowed his brow. 

Fury was speaking, going through the photos he and Clint had taken but Steve’s mind was elsewhere. Clint fell asleep on the plane ride back and the silence gave Steve some time to get lost in his thoughts. Naturally, he thought about Tony and how he'd been dealing with Steve's absence. Which turned to how he'd look when Steve came back. His thoughts took a detour from that to what their reunion would be like and Steve had to try very hard to think of anything else lest Clint wake up and wonder why Steve was sitting rather stiffly with his hands clasped in his lap. He'd thought about this moment quite a bit but he hadn't planned on this debrief taking so long. He hadn't even planned on Tony attending the debrief, to be honest. 

"Stark, Stark! I'm talking to you," Fury said and Steve snapped out of his thoughts to see Tony blinking confusedly at Fury. He sat up stiffly and nodded eagerly. Fury's brow furrowed further as he snarked, "You're supposed to be the tech guy here. Have you even heard a word I've said?"

Tony flushed and this was normally the part where he'd rattle off some technical mumbo jumbo that Clint called bullshit on but would later turn out to be 100% accurate. Instead, Tony grew even more flustered, gestured vaguely with his hand, then his eyes widened in confusion and all that came out was a rather baffled, "There are _literally_ no words."

Clint sniggers, Nat stifled a laugh and Thor just nodded as though this was a regular occurrence. Fury shakes his head and returns to the screen, leaving Tony to slide down further in his chair and cover his face. Steve, rather confused, watches him for a while longer and scratches at his beard. A moment passes and then Tony lowers his head to his hands and a barely perceptible groan slips out. Steve sits up straighter, the sound painfully familiar but he can't find a reason for it. 

He waits, aware no one else, save maybe Thor had heard, but Tony doesn't lift his head again. Steve starts to think he'd misheard when he hears an even quieter whine and Tony shifts, his shoulders stiff. Despite the environment and his fatigue, Steve felt his cock start to take notice. It was near Pavlovian and he slips a hand down to adjust his pants, confused. 

They make it through the rest of the meeting without any other incidents. Steve's body calms down and then ramps right up because it'd been a few hours since he'd eaten and he needed a table’s worth of food. Thor seconds his appeal rather loudly and the team agrees to stop at the shawarma place for food. 

Steve's more awake now and better suited to figure out what the hell was going on with Tony. He'd been rather normal, talking to Bruce during their dinner. Steve eyed him carefully, swallows the last of his drink and sucks at his fingers when he hears Tony stop dead in the middle of a sentence. Steve's eyes widen as Tony hurries to cover up his stumble and continue. His gaze keeps returning to Steve and slowly, gradually, Steve starts to understand. 

He runs his short nails through the coarse hair on his chin and waits. Watches as Tony shifts nervously but keeps talking. Steve licks his lips, watches Tony's Adam's apple bob as he stutters slightly. Finally, Steve sucks on his fingers again, with a little more gusto and Tony knocks his soda into Bruce's lap. 

He jumps up spewing apologies and dabbing at the spot in Bruce's lap. Steve chokes down a laugh and smiles to himself. No wonder Tony left him in the dark for so long. This was fun. 

When they returned to the Tower, Steve finally takes pity on him. Everyone leaves and Steve finally gets more than six feet closer to Tony. He pulls Tony into a hug, something he'd been waiting to do since he returned. Tony returns it, his face buried in Steve's chest as he sighs. When he pulls back, some of the tense lines on his face are gone. 

"You're okay."

"I'm fine," Steve says with a smile. "Few rough spots but we got out okay."

"Yeah, Düsseldorf looked a little tough," he says and then starts towards his room. When Steve's silence goes on for a little too long, he stops and turns. Steve is staring at him with suspicion. "Uh, from what Fury said."

"We didn't say anything to Fury," Steve says, stepping closer. 

Tony backs up, "You know that guy, he's always tracking you guys."

"Yeah, which is why Clint removed his trackers the second we got off the plane."

"He missed one?" Tony tries.

"We got naked." He pauses, "all except for…" he lifts his wrist and then looks at Tony. "Tony," he starts and Tony goes into his room. 

The door shuts behind Steve as he stands in front of Tony with his arms crossed. "You were tracking me?"

"I worry, okay? It's what I do! I only had it in case you ran into trouble and couldn't call on your comm system."

Steve froze, "The comm system you designed?"

"Yes."

"You designed a back up for your own tech because you were worried?" he asked, a brow rose. Tony winced, watching nervously as Steve started laughing. "That's actually kind of sweet."

"Sweet?" Tony said with a frown as Steve reached for him. Tony glared, even as he let Steve pull him into an embrace. "I'm a genius, you know?"

"I know," Steve said gently and finally, _finally_ he takes hold of Tony's cheek and pulls their mouths together. Tony sighs, his arms coming up to hold Steve close as his tongue slides into his mouth. It felt like it’d been so long since he’d had Tony in his arms and he felt that need to draw him close quickly give way to less honorable desires as his hands slide down over Tony's ass. He can't resist slapping it once and at Tony's surprised sound, he murmurs, "I know your heart was in the right place but you could've told me."

Tony's breath was heavy and he swallowed a few times before he spoke, "You going to spank me?"

"That depends..." his hand comes down again and he can feel Tony's cock jerk and grind against his denim covered thigh. "Are you sorry?"

Tony laughed softly, pulling back to get a better look at Steve's face. His eyes were dark, mouth quirked in the corner as he smiled. "What do you think?"

Steve palms Tony ass and squeezes, pulling Tony in closer. "I think you're not at all sorry. I don't even think you're sorry you got caught." At Tony's defiance, he cocks his head to the side, leaned in and kissed the spot behind Tony's ear. Then, "Get on the bed. All fours."

Tony obeyed, a flash of heat traveling down his spine. It'd been a long time since he'd been spanked. He thinks the last time may have been Pepper a few years ago and she'd been tipsy at the time. She used to say the only way she got through arguments with him was telling herself she could take it out on his ass later. And she did. 

He starts towards the bed, his hips swaying teasingly as he does. Steve laughs softly, comes forward to help him remove his pants. Then Steve palms Tony's ass softly, playing with it before he raises a hand and brings it down with a loud smack. Tony gasps, his cock jerking briefly. Steve's hand comes down again and he groans, the flash of pain and heat making him smile. Steve likes watching the way Tony's ass moves beneath his hand, the warmth under his palm and the slight redness. It makes his cock harden further in his pants and soon he's near leaking in his jeans. His hand comes down, a little harder this time and Tony yelps, his cock jerking and leaking across the bedspread. 

"Tony," Steve sang sweetly, his hand coming down softer this time. A tease really as Tony stretched his hands above his head, his spine curving as he moaned. "Something you want to tell me?" Another slap, "Hmm?"

"I - I really like being spanked?" Tony said as Steve laughed. 

“How about what brought this on?” Tony buried his head in the pillows and refused to answer. "I saw the way you were looking at me." Steve’s hands came off as he waited. Long enough for Tony to whine, “So greedy,” he chided.

"Steve," he pleaded, pushing back into Steve's hands. Finally, Steve relented and Tony sighs as the strong hand kneaded his flesh, spreading him open. Thick fingers brush over his tightly furled hole, teasing him and making his cock leak more precome over the bedspread beneath him. He pushed back, his head coming up as Steve continues to massage his entrance, just light enough to be more frustrating than anything else. Steve’s breathing grows heavier, his body heat sinking into Tony as he moved closer behind him. 

Steve palms his ass for a moment before climbing on the bed and getting a better angle. Tony waits, his nerves shot before he feels warm breath on his hole. It’d been less than a month since the last time Steve had done this but it felt like ages to him. He braces himself, his cock leaking in temptation and Steve’s breath gets hotter, the slightest brush of Steve’s beard before he pulls back and Tony lets out a groan of frustration. “You win! Okay, you win! Apparently, I do have a thing. I’m just a man and you came back all lumbersexual and if you don’t do something to my ass in the next two minutes-“

“Beard burn,” Steve says concernedly but then he laughs softly. “Lumbersexual?”

“Shut up.”

Steve smooths his hand over Tony’s ass cheek in apology and continues, “Its one thing on your face but your ass? That can’t feel good.” Steve thinks about it - how he’d be able to spread him open and see his mark. How Tony wouldn’t be able to move without remembering this night and how Steve’s mouth, his beard felt. It makes Steve’s cock harden and leak in his jeans. 

Tony was quiet and for a moment, Steve thought he was rethinking this whole thing but then he stretched out, his ass filling Steve’s hands invitingly as he said, “If you repeat a word of this, I will leave your cock to suck itself but I actually want it more now.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked with a relieved smile.

“God yeah,” Tony breathed and that was the all the encouragement Steve needed before leaning in and swiping his tongue over Tony’s entrance, the furled muscle contracting beneath it. Tony gasps, holds still as Steve’s tongue makes another pass, and another and so on until Tony’s loose and pliable beneath his tongue. He feels a thick finger circling the sensitive center again, drawing a moan from Tony’s lips as he stops babbling and starts begging. 

“Steve, Steve please –“ The top of Steve’s tongue dips inside before he pulls back to kiss the rim, the drag of his coarse beard sending spikes of pleasure up Tony’s spine. He hadn’t been lying before; he really could do this all day. Block off a day and just lay in bed with his face buried in Tony’s ass. 

Curious, Steve pulls back, “What does it feel like?”

“What?” Tony breathes, having all but melted into the bedspread, his ass in the air. He was leaking so much he was pretty sure he’d have to throw his bedclothes out. _Worth it,_ he thinks. Steve’s beard brushes over his sloppy hole again and he cries out, feels himself getting close. 

“My beard. Does it hurt?” He lifts up as his chin scratches lightly over Tony’s slick entrance and Tony lets out a shout, his balls tightening. Steve reaches up to take hold of his cock, holds tight around the base to keep Tony on edge. “Sounds like you like it? I could keep it, you know?” Tony bucks in his grip and Steve strokes him twice, “Especially if it makes you feel like this.” The coarse hair brushes over the sensitive, quivering rim again, once more until Tony cries out, bucks as much as he can in Steve’s grip and comes across the bedspread. Steve groans lowly, his cock twitching in sympathy as Tony’s jerks and spills over his hand. He can’t resist holding Tony open with his free hand and watching his hole contract needy, desperate for something thick to fill it. 

His beard scratches over it a little rougher and Tony whines as Steve buries his face in his ass again. His tongue slides over the slick entrance, dips inside as Steve hurriedly unzips his pants. He thinks about Tony’s coming from this, how he’d squirmed during the debrief thinking about Steve taking him; he wonders what he thought about? Had he wanted to drag Steve off to a bathroom? A utility closet? Had he thought about waiting for the team to leave and having Steve take him on the conference table? 

Oh god, he can see it. He can see Tony bent over, his pants around his ankles, his shirt rucked up as Steve spreads him open and – “Fuck,” he breathes out, kneeling up as he comes, a primal part of him aims for Tony’s messy hole. It’s almost obscene… or it should be. Four weeks with no relief; he’d covered Tony and the remaining dry spot of the bedspread with come. He moans and can’t resist slicking a finger and pushing some of it inside. More when Tony’s walls squeeze around him, sucking him in. “Tony,” he says, his voice broken as he feels his cock start to harden again but he swallows it down. 

He gets caught up in playing with Tony’s hole, more and more of his release disappearing inside. Finally, Tony rolls over sloppily and pulls Steve into a lazy kiss. Steve grins into it, leads because Tony’s half asleep. “This your caveman way of claiming me?”

“Did I need to?” Steve asks, smiling as Tony’s eyes fall closed. “So, the beard…”

Tony’s eyes opened again, a tired smile on his face and Steve feels his heart skip a beat at the sight of it. This was something… well, not _new_ but it was the first time he’d really let himself feel this way. “It’s not the beard.”

“What? Tony, you couldn’t sit still during the debrief and you doused Bruce in soda.”

“Don’t get me wrong; it’s amazing but it’s not the beard. Trust me.” 

Steve eyed him disbelievingly but Tony remained calm. Steve sighs in frustration and flops down next to him on his back. He looks over to see Tony smiling to himself. “What is it, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory, "please use condoms when having sex" message


End file.
